YoGPoD Challenge 1 -Shaking a Can!
The YoGPoD Challenge 1 - Shaking a Can! was issued by Simon in the YoGPoD episode 28: I'm just putting the Daz in the sink. The challenge was to record yourself shaking up a soda can, then tapping the top of the can (which would presumably prevent the soda from becoming an explosive fountain) and open it. Simon asked who had the balls to do it, and this question not only resulted in people proving that they did in fact have "the balls" but also became an extension to the well known phrase "I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t". One such person who had "the balls" was Nick Fuckface, whose letter responding to the challenge was read out loud by Simon in YoGPoD 32: I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day. The letter from Nick Fuckface "Good afternoon, my main man Lewis! Today the purpose of this e-mail is to inform you of something that happened recently in my life after hearing Simon challenge my manly authority by saying that if I had the balls to record myself shake up a soda can really well, and having a friend record me. Immediately, I rung up a few friends and said: "Hey, want to come over to my house and quickly help me with something?" Of course they rejected, since most of them do not like me anymore after I showed them your YoGPoD. Anyway, I thought: "Okay, this will be terrible since I have no-one to record me, and you will just think I am a nutter." But then I remembered! I have a sister! She is about 14 years old, I am 17. I said: "Hey, come over here and record this for me, I need it for a science assignment. I guess since she was doing nothing, she accepted, and held the camera for me. So she starts recording me, and I say: "Hello, I am Dave! Yognaut and I have the balls!" I immediately toss the can at the wall in order for it to be a legit test. Suddenly, the can starts shrieking. Me and my sister look at eachother in shock, I begin to make my way towards the can to tap it, and I hear a loud banging noise coming from the can. I am scared. I am nervous. I am sweating. And my sister is laughing, while recording me watching this can screech and make loud banging noises. I leap towards the can and grab hold of it. The can starts resisting my grasp. I hold on tightly and annihilate the top of the can. I grab the little handle while the can shakes furiously and screeches at me, and without thinking, I pull the handle. The can explodes. Giant beams of Coca-Cola shoot all over my room. One surges towards my sister and blows a hole in her head, killing her instantly. My house begins to fall apart, I hear the loudest noise I have ever heard in my life. I slowly turn around to see a rip in the space-time continuum. It is sucking everything it can: my neighbours, my pets, my house, my sister's corpse, my property, my street, my region, my city, my state, my country (Australia), and then it overloaded and exploded. All that was left was a small island, me and my computer and video camera. A single tear is running down my eye, as I thought about all the things I would never do again, the people I would never see again.I then went on my computer and began this e-mail. In conclusion; no, tapping the top of a soda can will not stop it from exploding if it is shaken. It does not work, do not try it ever, okay? Sincerely, a true Australian YoGPoD fan. P.S.: My sister didn't even record, what the fuck stupid bitch!" Recorded attempts at the challenge There are currently two recordings of the challenge being attempted on YouTube: Category:YoGPoD Challenge